The Darkest Heart
by DarkClaw3073
Summary: The tale of Darkstar, a leader of RiverClan achieved his rank, and lived his life. From the smallest kit in the nursery, to a full-fledged leader. But there's also a prophecy about him. Will he fulfill it? Or will he become the Brokenstar of RiverClan? Contains multiple deaths, ye be warned!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Froststar—white she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Newtclaw—gray tom with brown tabby stripes

**Medicine Cat:** Silverleaf—silver she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:** Mistpelt—white tom with silver paws

Turtlepool—faded brown tom with green eyes

Acornpelt—faded brown she-cat with blue eyes

Rootclaw—dark brown tom

Cedarfur-black tom with amber eyes

Icefire—white she-cat with orange ears

Eelpelt—blackish-brown tom with gray paws

Puddlestep—gray tom

Yarrowfrost—Yellow she-cat

**Apprentice: Mousepaw**

Hazelfur—light brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Quailfeather—light brown she-cat

**Apprentice: Mintpaw**

Beechfall—pale ginger tom

Waterspirit—silver tabby tom

Ferretfur—cream and brown tom

Lakestream—light blue-gray she-cat

Hailstorm—blue-gray tom

Hawktalon—black and brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Vinepaw**

**Apprentices:** Mintpaw—black she-cat

Vinepaw—black tom

Mousepaw—faded brown tom

**Queens:** Dawnsky—light gray she-cat with green eyes(mother to Beechfall's kits: Mosskit(ginger she-kit) and Fishkit(dark gray tabby tom))

Amberheart—dark ginger she-cat(mother to Hawktalon's kits: Buzzkit(very pale ginger she-kit with black stripes), Ghostkit(white she-cat), Reedkit(ginger she-kit), Woodkit(light brown tabby she-kit) and Darkkit(black tom with yellow eyes))

Raindrop—silver she-cat with amber eyes(expecting Newtclaw's kits)


	2. The Prologue of Truth

**Dc: hello! Dc her with a new story based off of a roleplay I did**

**Splash: sadly, Otto, Izzi, Kyle and Marcy will not make an appearance in this fic, because of...**

**Icey: Hey! I'm DC's sis, Icey.**

**Dc: *mumble*grumble***

**Splash: also...**

**X: hey, I'm X, DC's friend**

**Dc: OMG ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY IM ABOUT TO BREAK SOMETHING(meaning someone)!**

Frostclaw opened her eyes. She was no longer at the moonpool, but Instead, a starry forest. Beside her was a silver she-cat. "Silverleaf?" She asked the cat who had saved countless lives. "It's ok Frostclaw." Said the medicine cat. Frostclaw looked forwards and was shocked to find many starry cats. "Welcome Frostclaw. You have served your clan as deputy, and now it is time for you to be my successor." Said the dark ginger tom in front. First came a yellow colored she-cat. "Sister, I only wish I could have been there for you. The she-cat said regretfully. Frostclaw looked at her sister. "Brightsky, you served your role to the best of your abilities." Brightsky smiled. "With this life I give you forgiveness. There are times when it's better to forgive and forget." Brightsky touched Frostclaw's nose with hers. A feeling of rage, then sympathy washed over her. Brightsky backed up and a dark gray she-cat. "Nightstream! It's good to see you again!" Frostclaw said. Night stream nodded. "With this life, I give you love, just like the love you feel for my brother." A feeling of warmth and happiness went through her. It went on like this, until there was only one life left. The dark ginger tom stepped up. "Frostclaw, my daughter, my deputy, and now my successor. I am here to give you your last life." Frostclaw looked up at Maplestar, the previous leader of RiverClan. "With this life I give you nobility. Use it when you must, and never forget it." Maplestar touched his nose to her forehead. Maplestar stepped back. "Welcome, Froststar." He said. "Froststar! Froststar!" The chant went on. Froststar watched sadly as the starry cats in front of her faded away. Then only Maplestar was left. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Never fear the cat with the darkest heart, for he is the kindest of them all."

Froststar woke with a start. "Congratulations Froststar." Said Silverleaf who had woken as well. Froststar nodded. _The darkest heart? That doesn't sound good._ Silverleaf and her went back to RiverClan, the whole time Froststar couldn't stop thinking about what her father had said.

**Dc: well there you have it. Pro-log over**

**Splash: you're tired aren't you? Here, have some lemonade.*hands a glass of lemonade to Dc***

**Dc: thx*sips the lemonade and sighs***

**Icey: when life gives you lemons, make them in to lemonade and give it to Dc**

**X: yeah, ok, we're done here**


End file.
